1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dust cover assembly, and more particularly to a dust cover assembly for a computer keyboard.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional dust cover for a computer keyboard which is made of transparent solid plastic material is easy to be stepped on by someone passing by when the dust cover is disposed on the floor by an absent-minded user so that the dust cover is easily destroyed. Moreover, it is necessary to put the dust cover on some other place when not in use, such that the dust cover occupies an additional space and is easy to be taken away or lost. Furthermore, the conventional dust cover is always exposed to outer surroundings such that the dust is easy to be accumulated on the surface thereon so as to create a secondary pollution on the computer keyboard.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional dust cover assembly for a computer keyboard.